


Season 8, time for...

by HaleHound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Post Freaks and Geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this real life or is this fantasy ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 8, time for...

Dean moved silently, both of his hands wrapped around his favourite gun, charged with silver bullets. It wouldn't stop the djinn, but Sam had the knife they dipped in lamb's blood and they had been in a hurry when they left the place where they got the blood. Still, it would probably hurt it enough to make him angry and have it follow Dean to wherever Sam was in that old ruin of a house.  
He passed a doorway, swept the room in case the djinn was here, but his eyes found nothing of the sort. It was the last room on the first floor of the house he had to scan. He pulled his cell out and called his brother.  
'Hey Sammy. I found bupkes, what about you?'  
'Same here.'  
Dean sighed. For a brief second, he wondered why his life made him disappointed when he didn't find the threat.  
'I'll wait here, in the living-room. It's probably still in the house, we need to get him to meet one of us, so get your ass down here.'  
He didn't wait for the answer and put his phone away, looking around him again. There was an old sagging couch, so he sat there, in the darkness. He was on the alert, and yet he jumped when Castiel appeared right in front of him.  
'Cas!'  
He got up, awkwardly since Castiel was so close their feet touched.  
'Hello Dean.'  
'Cas...'  
'You sound like you're refraining from reprimanding me.'  
'Yes. You forgot something. Personal space.'  
'Sorry.'  
Castiel took a step backwards, but he was still staring at Dean.  
'So, why are you here? Is there a problem with the—'  
'It is safe.'  
Dean waited for him to keep talking, but he didn't. Dean looked at Cas', silently interrogating him. Then again, doing things silently with Cas' in the hope he would understand had never been very efficient.  
'Why did you come if there's no problem?'  
'I, erm, I think I missed you.'  
Dean clenched his jaw while a wave of heat made him feel like he needed some fresh air, preferrably far from here. He was far too preoccupied with everything going on in his and Sam's life to think about this. The djinn could also barge in at any moment, so it certainly wasn't the moment to think of that kind of things.  
'Yeah, I missed you too, buddy, but I'm kind of in the middle of somethin', right now.'  
'So you would like me to go?'  
'Well, unless you can smite a djinn, it would probably do you good to leave the place.'  
'I could help you, why do you want me to leave? Are you unhappy to see me?'  
'I'm not. I'm really happy to see you're okay, but I don't understand why you came here. I don't even know how you found us. Didn't you carve our bones to avoid this?'  
'I did. Sam told me where you were. And I came to see you, because I felt the need to do so.'  
'It didn't occur to you that it might not be the right time?'  
Castiel opened his mouth but Dean never knew what he was going to say because the djinn's voice came from the doorway. She was leaning against it.  
'Sorry to interrupt your little lovers' quarrel, but you are kinda trespassing my home.'  
'SAM, HURRY!'  
The djinn walked calmly to them. Looking at them closely while reading their minds, she breathed in. When she spoke again, she was smiling.  
'You... are... very inspiring. Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood tonight.'  
Without any more warning, she touched their necks right at the same time, her tattoos moving on her arms and her eyes glowing a deep blue.

Dean opened his eyes with difficulty. He was feeling very tired and weak. Everything was blurry.  
'Dean? Dean, it's me.'  
'Sam?'  
'Yeah. You okay?'  
Dean groaned and tried to sit up, but he was already sitting on the old couch.  
'What—what happened? Where's Cas?’  
'I'm here. Sam killed the djinn just after it rendered us unconscious. I woke up when she died but you didn't.'  
Dean stared at him, then at Sam.  
‘What did she do to us?’  
‘Uh, we don’t know, we thought you were dreaming and that Cas was immune to her power.’  
‘I wasn’t...’

Dean must have been a little off, he thought, because he couldn’t remember how he got back to their motel room. He knew Sammy must have driven the Impala, but he had no memory of it. Now he was alone with Castiel. Dammit. He was going to ask where was Sam, but before he could speak, he remembered his brother left to a gas station and a diner.  
‘Are you feeling well, Dean?’  
‘Yes. I’m grand. How come you’re still here?’  
‘Always with the questions about my presence.’  
‘Well?’  
‘I stayed here because I am worried about you. You seem to be... a little off.’  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
‘I feel fine, Cas.’  
‘Why are you so angry with me?’  
‘I’m not, you’re just pissing me off with your answers that don’t answer anythin’.’  
‘You really are.’  
Castiel said that softly, with a smile, and Dean paused before even starting to retort with a lie.  
‘I don’t want to talk about it.’  
‘Okay.’  
The damn smile stayed on the stupid face.  
‘Shut up.’  
‘I... I only said okay...’  
‘I’m gonna take a leak.’  
Dean went to the bathroom and closed the door, then sat on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. He let his head fall between his hands. How did this even become a situation? Things were simpler before. Before what, exactly?  
He recalled briefly how hard it had been to be back from the Purgatory without Cas. It could have been harder, save for Benny.  
Dean scoffed.  
Benny.  
He thought about that call he made. He thought about how wrong and awkward it had felt. Like a breakup.  
Of course he wouldn’t admit it. He almost had. When Charlie read it into him, he hesitated. But he did nothing. What good would it have been? It was over, whatever it was.  
But there was something before...  
When Castiel came back. Dean had been afraid.  
Afraid it could be some trick from whatever supernatural asshole felt like it.  
Afraid of the reason Cas had returned.  
Afraid of how much relief and happiness he had felt.  
He wanted to hug him so hard, that day. Have him in his arms and never let go, never let anything happen to him again.  
That time was the first time he didn’t act as he wanted to with Castiel.

Later that day, after he had cleaned every gun and rifle he could grab while Sam was sending e-mails about Garth and looking at God knew what else that he could find interesting on the internet that wasn’t porn, Dean stretched his legs. Everything seemed normal, except... Except that Castiel was still here.  
It was nice, but he was starting to doubt the reality of it. Cas never stayed. He needed help, or came to help, and then off he went. Last time had been rather intense and didn’t really fit the usual pattern, but Dean didn’t like to dwell on this and it had been once in years, and the result was the same. He had left. Dean told him he needed him, and he left. But now, he was here, and even after  thinking about what bothered him the most about Cas, his presence was somewhat reassuring and soothing. There was nothing to be really worried about, today. Sam was feeling better, Castiel was with them for the sake of it. This left him wondering, was he really out of the influence of the djinn’s poison? Sure, it wasn’t something completely different from his reality, but maybe it was the point, to make it harder to detect it, when he was enjoying the time here and feeling good, thus feeding the djinn.  
He stared at his brother, trying to find the flaw that would reveal the trick. When that didn’t pay off, he stared at Cas, but Cas wasn’t doing anything, so he stared back, tilting his head. That was a good one, Dean thought. Cas always tilted his head when he was trying to understand something. It was kind of endearing, to be honest.

Dean suddenly got up and looked at Sam.  
‘Well. Since all this isn’t real and you’re probably fighting the djinn or getting the cure ready, I think I’ll have some fun here while I can.’  
‘Uh, what?’  
‘You heard me. And it doesn’t matter if you didn’t, I’m just saying this to have some sound in here. You’re too... too silent, the both of you.’  
Castiel sat up. He  was still watching Dean but his look on him had slightly changed. He was worried.  
‘Are you alright, Dean?’  
‘You bet I am. I need me some consequence-free time and that’s the perfect opportunity. Where’s the beer? Scratch that, I’ll grab some whiskey. Wanna come with?’  
‘I, uh, I need to finish this but I can—’  
‘It’s okay, Sam, I will go and watch him, don’t worry.’  
Dean turned his head.  
‘Watch me? I don’t need any watching over!’  
‘Yeah, whatever you say. You’re acting weird, it won’t hurt to have him with you.’  
‘Oh, coming from you, that's rich!’

Now in the car, Dean was singing along to a Bob Seger’s song and tapping his fingers on the wheels, following the rhythm.  
‘ _I raise my whiskey glass and give them a toast_...’  
‘Dean...’  
‘Don’t care if you don’t like the song, Cas.’  
‘That’s not what I wanted to say.’  
He didn’t say more. Dean glanced at him.  
‘Oh man, still whith the stare? You gotta slow down, it’s downright creepy.’  
Castiel moved his head slowly, looking away.  
‘I don’t understand what is happening to you, Dean.’  
‘Nothing bad. I’m just having fun. It’s like a holiday.’  
‘Have you been hit on the head, recently ?’  
‘What? No, no I haven’t—listen, everything is perfect.’  
‘Did you hurt it when you fell the other day? Do you want me to heal you?’  
Dean laughed. He slowed down as they were about to pull up in the store’s driveway.  
‘Dammit, Cas, I’m telling you there is nothing to heal, I feel fine, more than fine. I feel happy.’  
He opened his door.  
‘I need some pie, too. I definitely need some pie, since everyone keeps forgetting about getting me some.’  
Cas was pushing the door of the shop and hold it open to let Dean come in.  
‘You’re not used to feel happy.’  
‘No shit, Sherlock.’  
‘I... I don’t understand that reference.’  
‘It’s okay, go with the flow.’  
‘Go with the flow?’  
Dean took the slice of pie in front of him and peered over the shelves to spot the alcoholic beverages section. He went there directly and found his favourite brand.  
‘Ah. Awesome.’  
‘You truly believe none of this is real?’  
‘Yep.’  
‘Just because you feel happy?’  
‘Kinda.’  
‘You’re wrong.’  
‘Of course you’d say that. Everything is as I wish it to be these days. Everything seems to be right out of my brain and I have nothing to be surprised about.’  
Dean was now paying his stuff to the cashier guy. He thanked him and left the the store.  
‘Dean. I’m serious.’  
‘I’m serious too.’  
‘This is real. I am truly glad that you feel good today, but don’t—what do I need to say that would convince you?’  
‘To say? Nothing. But I guess you could prove me wrong.’  
‘How?’  
‘Surprise me. Do something that I don’t want you to.’  
‘But I don’t want to do that.’  
‘Well, give it a try, if you want me to think this is the real world and not my imagination.’  
Castiel tilted his head again and he narrowed his eyes. Not good, Dean thought.  
‘So?’  
The angel approached him and Dean was so absorbed in wondering what Cas was going to do that he didn’t tell him off when he entered his personal space and then Castiel kissed him. On his mouth. With his lips. Just a simple kiss.  
‘So?’  
Dean stared at Castiel, gaping, and finally shook his head.  
‘Nope. Still not convinced.’


End file.
